The Assassins Pet
by windwraith
Summary: Being a slave in the Barlett household meant he had to do just about everything...but one day he is called on to do something outside his job description. This is definitely not your usual slave fic: prequel to "Cursed" no pairings.
1. 1: The Assassin & the Kitchen Boy

Disclaimer: you know I don't own Gundam Wing. The characters aren't mine. This is a work of fan fiction, An AU Fantasy to be precise. No actual wolves or slave boys were harmed in the writing of this story…I can't say the same for the fleas…but really they were fleas, they deserved it.

Author's Note: this is a stand alone ficlet as such is won't be particularly long. note- Some of the dynamics and interactions in this story were inspired by and alluded to in my other Gundam Wing fantasy entitled 'Cursed.' You don't need to read 'Cursed' to understand this story. This story takes place several years prior to that timeline and may contain a few spoilers to Duo and Heero's shared history. The only warning i have is this qualifies as a slave fic and makes allusion alludes to things that are not particularly plesant but having said that it is still pretty up-beat.

If you wish to go on to read 'Cursed' after reading this story you might have a deeper understanding of some of the things that happen. And if you already have read 'Cursed' then this story may fill in some of the blanks you were wondering about. Either way I hope you will not be disappointed. Many thanks to Archsage Soren and my Ami-friend who were kind enough to act as beta for this; you are great! And to all of you who read, I hope you enjoy this story as much as I have. R&R ~wraith

Part 1: The Assassin and the Kitchen Boy

"Oi, you there, kid!" The voice belonged to a blonde man of average height with broad, squared shoulders and a no-nonsense attitude that few dared question. He was Odin Lowe, one of the most successful bounty hunters/assassins in the Yuy Empire.

"Who me?" The chestnut haired slave blinked up from his impromptu bed beside the hearth. Soot smudged his impishly upturned nose, and his clothes were tatty and worn; but there was intelligence in those strangely violet eyes. The man leaned in and lifted the boy's sleeve to view the mark branded there; it read D2O-MX11.

"Duo hm? Yes, you'll do," the man nodded smartly.

"Do what?" the boy queried hesitantly. He had seen the blonde man meeting with his master on occasion, and everyone in the lower districts of the city was well aware of his reputation. But that wasn't enough to quell the boy's curiosity.

"Your master has contracted me for a few jobs, and since you aren't up to doing your regular duties, the house steward has agreed to lend me your services while you are healing. Do you mind attending to something for me?"

The boy's hand ghosted gingerly across several bruises to rest on his tightly bandaged ribs. As the man implied, Master Deklin Barlett's heavy handed ministrations limited his usefulness with increasing frequency. At present he couldn't run messages or pick pockets. He wouldn't be breaking into any houses or sneaking into places to eavesdrop on his master's enemies. In fact it took more effort than he cared to admit just to stay standing for any length of time.

Some of his master's less savory business partners might take advantage of a slave unable to fight off their advances, but he'd never heard Lowe classed among them. Still the boy couldn't conceive of any other way he could be of assistance to the prominent assassin. But one never knew, really. "What sort of something?" the youth asked.

"This sort." The man reached into his voluminous jacket and instead of a concealed weapon, as the boy had suspected, he withdrew an unruly mass of brown fur with oversized paws and the deepest blue eyes the boy had ever seen. He was captivated instantly. "Puppy!" he declared holding his arms out, opening and closing his hands in the typical 'gimmie' sign.

The blonde man reluctantly transferred the animal into his arms. The boy buried his nose into the top of its head. In a sing-song voice he asked, "Are you a He-puppy or a She-puppy?"

"That is a wolf boy, and his name is Solon," the assassin volunteered. "I found him living on the streets. He's been ill so I've barely begun his training. He isn't terribly dangerous at the moment, but needs looking after while I'm on the job," Odin explained.

The boy only shrugged, unconcerned. "You and me are gonna be great friends, right Solo?" the boy declared.

The pup had been looking sleepy as the man held him by the scruff of the neck, but now he struggled in the boy's arms. It was a weak effort, illustrating the truth of the assassin's assertion that he'd been sick. "Iiiirrooo!" The wolf's cry was little more than a raspy whisper.

The sound tore at Odin's heart; it spoke of hunger, fear, loneliness and pain. It hadn't been so long ago that he'd found the starving creature grubbing about in a refuse cluttered back ally. The animal looked so pathetic: fur dirty and matted, infested with parasites, ribs protruding from living so long on the brink of starvation. Solon had gained a little weight while under the man's care but still had quite a way to go before he could even come close to fulfilling the potential the assassin saw in him. Still, the pup had proved he already knew how to defend himself; the rest would come.

The man absently rubbed the meat of his palm. The marks those sharp teeth had left were barely healed but it seemed the pang of leaving the creature with a stranger was greater. Still, there was no help for it. "I've got to go," Odin grumbled, turning away. He knew it was best to ignore the pathetic whimpers. But it wasn't easy. "Perhaps you'll have better luck with the fleas," he tossed the words over his shoulder bitterly as he strode out. The violet-eyed boy didn't seem to be listening anyway.

"Don' cry lil one. I'm sure Ol'Lowe'll be back soon," he soothed cradling the cub to his chest.

"Ooolowll!" the pup howled, almost as if attempting to mimic the name the slave boy had so mangled would lure the man back again.

"There, there Solo," the boy soothed. "Shhhh shhhh it's alright. I'll look after you. You'll be fine." Toying with the pups delicately pointed ears seemed to calm him, and soon both fell into exhausted asleep.


	2. 2: Bug Off

Part 2: Bug Off

The young slave woke to a quiet snuffling noise and movement against his chest. The wolf pup that had been curled there was biting furiously at his hind leg. Odin _HAD_ said something about fleas. The slave boy sighed; as much as he hated to admit it, he already had a more than passing acquaintance with the nasty little vermin.

Frequently changing the rushes he used as bedding and adding cedar chips and pine needles when he could find them helped a bit; but once infested drastic measures usually needed to be taken…and the slave boy wasn't about to let anyone cut his hair. The chestnut cascade that fell just past his shoulder blades was one of his few vanities.

Sister Helen, who helped manage the Maxwell Orphanage, promised to teach him to braid it. His duties hadn't taken him to that part of the neighborhood in some time, and when it did his visits were short lived by necessity. Master Deklin didn't exactly approve of him associating with the locals. For now he had to make due. Pairing thought to action he unraveled a bit of thread from the frayed hem of his tunic and tied his hair into a tail, before carefully getting to his feet.

It was an awkward maneuver that involved gingerly rolling to one side and crawling to his knees before lurching unceremoniously to stand. Every muscle protested and he barely noticed those deep cobalt eyes riveted on him, studying his every move.

"What are you looking at?" the boy rasped, leaning against the stones of the hearth to ease the pain in his ribs. The wolf looked away, seeming to understand the mild rebuke in his tone.

The slave felt immediately remorseful. "It's alright Solo boy, I'm just not a morning person," he explained. "Let's see what we can do about your little…problem." He determined to add some rosemary and cloves to the rags and rushes that composed his sleeping nest, but that would only help the pup indirectly. "We really need a bath," he reasoned.

The pup whimpered, seeming not to like the sound of that at all.

"You are right. I don't think either of us is up to that just yet," the injured boy agreed. "I could massage cooking oil into your fur. That would kill all the bad little biters bothering you. It'd 'prolly feel nice too, but considering we're sleeping so close to the hearth it may be dangerous. I've been singed by sparks before. Adding oil into the mix wouldn't be fun at all."

"Hmm. What to do…" The boy frowned, biting his lip in thought. "I got it!" He smiled suddenly, remembering those smelly, pear-shaped, lime things his master had imported to add with his tea. Even in his present state it wasn't difficult to liberate two of the small fruit from their mesh basket on the kitchen counter. The cook would notice them missing, of course, but he really only needed the skins for the master's tea. The pulp was not as valuable and could be used for other things. And cook would understand, maybe even be a bit relieved that he prevented the insects from spreading in the kitchen. The boy reasoned he would be safe so long as the master didn't learn of the theft. The slave tucked the purloined fruit into a fold in the hem of his tunic and carried his furry charge into the garden.

"This here is a buggermite," the boy explained showing off the fruit. He did his best to seem authoritative and knowledgeable, while mangling the name of the bergamot as he did so many others. "I imagine you will think it smells strange. But if I make us smell less appetizing the biters will leave us alone. Sound good?" He peeled away some of the skin and squeezed the juice into his hands and then began rubbing the citrus juice into the thick fur. Solo sneezed, shaking his head, but didn't seem to have the strength to struggle overmuch.

"Good boy, He-puppy, you are such a good boy," the young slave soothed, aware once again of the intensity and intelligence in those cobalt-blue eyes. Solo actually seemed to enjoy the boy's ministrations. He rolled over to give better access to his underbelly. Pearly canines exposed in a wolfish grin, the pup was sure to nose the boy's hand or flick it with his tongue whenever it came in easy reach. The 'biters' as the boy had called them weren't bothering him, and that was good.

The boy used the second fruit on his own hair. The smell was strong, but actually rather pleasant once you got used to it. He did feel sticky but had suffered far worse. He was a Slave after all. He didn't even have a name. The boy frowned, memory stirring. His hand went tentatively to his ragged sleeve; pushing it up to expose the brand that had been there as long as he could remember.

The Assassin Lowe had done the same the day before. The boy had always known those twisted lines held some sort of meaning besides marking him as a slave…but no one had ever taken the time to explain what it was. Odin had looked at them and must have found meaning there. "Duo" he had said. Perhaps that was his name. A smile graced the boy's lips as he whispered the name, "Duo," he liked the feel of it. "Solo…" He cuddled the dozing pup till intense blue eyes blinked at him. "I have a name," the boy grinned. "I'm Duo." The wolf pup batted at the ponytail that fell over the boy's shoulder and sneezed again before laying his nose back on his paws to rest.

Note: I realize this chapter is a little short that is why I am posting a bit early. The next one should be the following Friday and each Friday there after till its done. This isn't a particularly long story but I do hope you will review and let me know what you think ~wraith


	3. 3: Awakening

Part 3 Awakening

The pup slept a lot over the next few days, and Duo was only required to do light work while his injuries mended; husking corn or peeling potatoes, taking Solo into the herb garden for exercise while he pulled a few weeds. Just enough to keep cook happy and justify his occupancy of the floor space by the hearth and the half-rations he was due while on sick-call. By-in-large it was a restful time for the both of them. But the situation changed in the pre-dawn hours one morning when a strange noise woke Duo from his rest The first thing he noticed was the fuzzy warmth, usually situated on his chest, was absent. Duo was up in an instant, desperately looking around for the missing pup.

His mind spun all sorts of wild notions with regard to the kinds of dangerous situations a helpless pup could get into unwatched in the confines of the Barlett household. Assassin Lowe would not be pleased to find something had happened to his charge. "Solo?" the boy called in a hushed whisper. The cook's room was just off the kitchen, and waking the man prematurely could easily result in them being ejected to sleep in the yard.

"Here boy. Where are you?" violet eyes cast about the darkened room. It was clear Solo _had_ in fact gotten himself into mischief. The shadowy light revealed vase was broken and shards littered the tiles. Duo studiously cleaned it up along with the water and flowers that had been strewn about, but he could not see any sign of the missing pup.

"It is all right Solo, I'm not going to scold you…I know it was an accident, no need to hide," He looked under the table and behind the cabinets, anywhere the little pup might have hidden or perhaps gotten himself stuck. One thing puzzled him though; the vase had been on the counter…much too high for a starving pup to reach. Duo stood arching his back and turned around slowly, only then did his eyes settle on the figure perched on top of the kitchen counter: a boy, scrawny and unkempt, with wild chocolate hair and eyes the bluest of blue. "So-lo?" the slave asked uncertainty. "I remember Master Lowe sayin' 'this here is a wolf, boy.' I didn't think he meant 'wolf-boy', but you are, aren't you?"

"Rrrrro" The wild youth growled before returning his attention to the strip of smoked ham that had been hung up to cure. Duo watched him grab the meat with his teeth and pull it from the cord that bound it to the rafters, nearly toppling from the table as he did so. Duo dove at the slight figure only barely able to break his fall. They toppled together into a heap of tangled limbs on the floor.

Duo winced as pain danced behind his eyes, but that wasn't his deepest concern. "Hey, you could have been hurt!" he frowned and touched the boys nose with his finger to be sure he was listening. "Thinking with your stomach gets you in trouble, and I should know that better than most. How do you think I got these bruises in the first place: Taking time to filch food from a vender when my master sent me after purses and jewelry, that's how. Stealin' from the house ain't 'ril wize.

Just then the slave's stomach growled and he sighed pulling a piece off the end of the confiscated meat strip and stuffing it in his mouth before the wild boy could think to nip him for it. "Too late I suppose. See here Ro, You better hope your Odin comes back sooner rather than later, or this here is going to be the last meat we get for a while."

The wild boy cocked his head to one side and frowned, his brow creased in concentration. From Duo's tone he could gather what the other was saying was important, but the meaning was elusive; and he did his best to mimic the sounds the other had made in hopes understanding would come. "Heero?"

"Heero?" The young urchin repeated. "Is that your name? I guess Solo's the Wolf and Heero's the boy, hmm; sweet. I'm Duo if you didn't know. I may run and hide but I never tell a lie. That's me in a nutshell."

"Hn," the newly named "Heero" grunted in response but there was nothing akin to understanding in those cobalt blue eyes this time.

"Sit…Heero, sit." That was a command he recognized. The wolf boy crouched with his forepaws between his knees. Odin had always looked pleased and scratched behind his ears when he responded to the command but the little human with the long tail didn't seem satisfied. "Sit up" the boy clarified.

Heero frowned. He knew the 'sit' command and he knew the 'up' command but wasn't sure what they meant together. He arched his back and brought his paws up to his chest though 'UP' wasn't quite so easy without a tail to help balance.

He wasn't quite sure where his tail had gone or why it had left. But he was reasonably sure it would return when he really needed it, it always had before. Then again it had never been gone quite this long before. He hoped it hadn't gotten lost…he'd lost bones before; of course _they_ might have been stolen. 'Tails can't be stolen can they?' He wondered idly. Maybe he could steal the little human's tail…borrow it till his own came back.

Cobalt eyes watched the chestnut tail as it flicked over the humans chest…it was a strange place to keep a tail, but then humans were strange creatures. Even Odin, who seemed to like him well enough, had just up and left. One never knew just what they were going to do.

As if to prove just that point the young human put a hand on his shoulder and pushed. Heero over balanced and fell backward onto his haunches; He growled bearing his teeth in annoyance and made to scramble up again. But the human held out a hand, palm-pads forward. That was the non-verbal for 'Stay.' Odin had taught him that was one of the most important commands. He froze in place.

The young human flopped down on the ground and sprawled in the same position he was in. "Sit-up" the boy repeated the command pushing his shoulders back and lifting his chin so their positions matched.

The boy made other speak-sounds too but they were different than those Odin used and he hadn't puzzled them out yet. Still it was only a matter of time of course. He was very smart, Odin had said so. And considering how fond this tailed human was of talking at him it shouldn't take long.

The boy took his paw and held it in his own, uncurling his claws and matching pad to pad. "Same." the boy said; that wasn't a command at least not one Heero was familiar with. He inclined his head in question and whined a little.

"Duo…boy…Heero…boy-wolf.…Same…now." he understood some of the words the Duo-boy used but putting hem together was difficult and the humans actions were even more mysterious raising his paws off the ground clasped in his own and holding them in front of his nose. Though upon examination the boy was correct his paws seemed much larger than he remembered them; his claws were different and had much less fur…they looked human. He flexed his muscles and watched as the lengthened digits responded.

Heero frowned, flopping over to lay on his side and rolled around noting it wasn't just that his tail was missing, paws…forelimbs, chest, belly, back and hind-quarters all seemed human. Even the uncomfortable harness thing the young human had wrestled him into was very like the mock-fur humans wore. He didn't like it, it itched.

Heero whined a little and wriggled around biting at it, trying to escape the thing and almost succeeded before the human commanded him again to be still. He curled into a ball and pouted for a bit. Everything was wrong, himself most of all. Almost everything, he silently amended. Beneath the spicy-tang that had rid him of the biters, his own scent of earth and musk was unchanged. Heero heaved a sigh of relief.

'If my scent is the same then I am the same. It is the inside what counts, Odin said. He said I'd grow big and strong…and I feel bigger, I should be stronger too.' He pounced on the human as gently as he could, easily knocking him over as the boy had done to him earlier. 'So what if my body happens to look like a human right now. I still smell like me…Odin will still recognize me.' Heero reasoned, 'but that doesn't explain what happened to my tail.' His teeth closed over the chestnut strands and he gave a mild tug. He let go quick enough when the human yelped and rubbed at the base of his neck.

Heero backed up slightly tilting his head to one side. He inquired, "Owww?"

"How are you like this?" Duo guessed correctly, "Don't know really. Just…is. I may know someone who can help figure it out though. Don't worry." The boy scratched Heero behind the ear and he leaned into the contact. "Good boy," the human commended as he let the tension slip from his shoulders and back.

'I am a good boy,' the seemingly human wolf pup reasoned. 'Odin said I was. I'll show him I can be a better boy. He'll like that.' The wolf-boy rolled over again and showed Duo he remembered what sit-up meant. Chest up, chin up, shoulders up, he could do it! The tip of Heero's tongue peeked out from between his still sharp canines as he grinned. "OP!" he barked and Duo ruffled his head-fur as a reward. Heero used his paw to bat at the boy's head-tail…if the Duo-boy was really happy it ought to be wagging hadn't it? There, that was better. Maybe he wouldn't try to steal it after all.


	4. 4: Difficulties

Part 4: Difficulties

Heero was only nominally content to be following along at the tailed human's heels. The Duo-boy stride was not as great as Odin's as been but the man had not thought it necessary he follow balanced on his hind legs. It was an awkward practice, made especially difficult in his tail-less state.

The wolf-boy couldn't see what value humans saw in the practice in the first place. It was nearly impossible to follow a proper scent trail with his nose so far from the ground. Heero growled to himself and dropped to a crouch sniffing the cobbles around a fence post to see if it had been marked by anyone he knew.

His human companion growled something Heero didn't understand and grabbed a hold of the uncomfortable mock-fur harness Heero had been made to wear before going out and attempted to tug him back up to balance again on hind legs once more.

The wolf-boy did not appreciate this treatment and considered nipping the human's forepaw. He would have too, had the boy not taken the offending limb out of easy reach and done something he couldn't quite follow, which caused part of the fence to move aside.

Heero's cobalt eyes widened as he beheld a new space where green things lived. He quickly forgot his irritation at the human bounding forward. Once more on all fours he set about investigating the tantalizing sights and scents all around him.

Duo sighed and closed the gate securely behind them then sent a cheerful call to the priest, who was fervently working in the herb garden that stretched between parish and orphanage "Good morning Father Max!"

"And a good morning it is to see you out and about," The priest replied arching his back and mopping his brow. "What can I do for you my boy?"

"I've got a friend who needs some clothes," Duo pointed to his messy haired companion nosing about in the bushes. Simply getting the wolf-boy dressed in the first place had been a more of a challenge than he had ever imagined.

Granted the ragbag at the house had very little to offer. Duo had tried to improvise something from an old sack and bit of twine; it would have been serviceable enough too, if the sack in question hadn't been made of wool. Whoever thought up the saying about 'a wolf in sheep's clothing' had likely never tried to do it. Heero's only interest in the garment lay in attacking it and shredding it to pieces. It clearly was not going to last long.

Even as Duo watched the wolf-boy was threading his way through the thick bushes, he managed to get one arm through the neck hole and was trying to wriggle free of the makeshift tunic altogether.

"Heero stop it," Duo hissed quietly, grateful that the bushes largely concealed the other from view. As before the 'stop' command caused the other to be still, at least long enough to talk to the father. "Since I been off work I don't got nothin' ta trade for the clothes right now, but his master is on account, he might give ya a copper or two when he comes back."

"Nonsense boy, I keep telling you we are happy to give what we have." Father Maxwell offered immediately. The slave boy was always reluctant to take charity but for Heero he would make an exception.

The father had been caring for street urchins and lost boys for many years and was well aware of the precarious position they held in society. He never asked questions and was careful not to alienate those who came to him for aid. "Go inside and see what Sister Helen has in her basket. I'm sure you could find a new tunic yourself as well."

"Mine is alright Father, thanks just the same." Duo assured him, though the conviction in his voice seemed hollow as he stood there absently toying with the frayed hem. Come winter he might actually take the man up on the offer, but for now…

"Suit yourself," Father Maxwell allowed, "But I want you to meet me in the infirmary before you head back. I want to check those stitches and see how your ribs are mending. It would probably be a good idea to look over your friend as well," the priest frowned mildly.

"Don't know that he'll stand for that, but I'm game," Duo shrugged. "But best be dressed proper first so we gotta see sister. Come on Heero," he encouraged…to no response. "Heero!" Duo said more firmly this time and held out his hand. "Come!"

The other boy left the safety of the bushes only reluctantly darting past Duo to scamper up the steps and into the shadow the arched doorway provided. Duo hurried after him to open the door knowing the other had yet to figure out how door latches worked and would scratch and try to shoulder the door open wolf-like till he was granted entry.

"Stay close," The chestnut haired urchin took his hand. "Going about on all fours is fine for a wolf like Solo…but as a boy you should stand tall." Duo explained not for the first time attempting to pull Heero upright, rather than crouch and crawl about as he had been.

Duo made his way unerringly through the back halls past the chapel to the vestry where the good sister usually sat to do her mending. "Sister," he called poking his head in.

"Hello child, welcome," She smiled standing up and holding out her arms. Duo dropped Heero's hand briefly and rushed to her, burying his face into her apron. She wrapped her arms around him, rubbing his back and holding him close while he cried. "There, there my boy." she soothed. "Let it out." He was never sure where the tears came from or why but no one save Sister Helen had ever held him or comforted him so completely.

"S-sorry," he sniffed struggling not to wipe his runny nose on her black and white habit.

"Here," she smiled, snatching a handkerchief from her mending basket and offering it before returning to the rocking chair she had vacated. Duo knew she would not mind if he crawled into her lap…he had done it before, finding safety there, till his master sent someone looking for him. But today he had come with a different purpose…a purpose that was even now sniffing about the mending basket. "Heero!" he called, jumping to avert disaster. Too late; the overfull basket up-ended, the wolf-boy emerged from the pile scattering garments every which way, all but the forest green fabric he held clenched between his teeth.

"You were supposed to let me ask first," Duo hissed at Heero then turned again to the sister, "He is a bit over eager I think. Father Maxwell said we might see if there was anything that might fit him."

"Of course, What ever we can do my dear one. I wish it were more. You know we would buy your contract and keep you like the other orphans if only we could afford it. It is not right what that man makes you do."

"I know sister. But you have little enough as it is. I am what I am, and Master Dekim sees I'm fed and puts a roof over my head. I could be worse off."

"And I suppose those bruises weren't from him either," She scowled. "You are worth far more than the amount written on your contract and Slave or no, he should treat you better."

"I might have been mouthing off again." Duo admitted "that makes it worse…and the overseer did put me on light duty till I mend a bit more. Its not so bad really, I wouldn't have gotten to look after Heero if things had been otherwise. Oh…I have a name now; Duo. Heero's master gave it to me. It is a good name isn't it?"

"Yes Duo is a fine name. And it is nice to meet you too Heero," She nodded at the wolf-boy currently nosing the clothing strewn about the floor till he got a pair of black leggings stuck on his head and was shaking vigorously to get them off.

"Um, I think he picked out what he likes, could you not look for a moment while I get him decent?" Duo blushed.

"Of course," the nun struggled to keep a straight face, averting her eyes while Duo practically tackled his companion; and after some struggling stood back to admire the results. The sleeveless green tunic was a bit loose and the knee length trousers were at least a size too tight, but neither were wool. So Heero seemed satisfied. But the room was in shambles.

"Time to clean up," Duo announced, though it was highly unlikely Heero would help as he gathered up the scattered items and returned them to the basket.

"Check the box by the door for shoes, there might be a pair that fit him," the Sister offered.

As it turned out there was a pair of short boots just about the right size…they were an ugly yellow color and Duo suspected the wild boy would be more likely to chew on them than to wear them. Still, having them on hand would prove to Odin that he had done his very best to outfit his boy properly.


	5. 5: Revealed

Part 5 - Revealed

Duo grabbed Heero's hand and led him down the arcaded hall to the infirmary. When they arrived Father Maxwell had already removed his work smock and large brimmed hat and was sipping a mug of water and enjoying the coolness the stone lent to the room. "Hullo again boys," he smiled disarmingly. "Why don't we start with kid first make sure those ribs are mending, hmmm," He patted the table.

Duo sighed, he didn't really like his hurts being fussed over but he suspected that getting Heero to submit to being examined would go easier if he showed he trusted the good father first. The boy reluctantly clambered up on the table and let the man lift his tunic and change the somewhat grubby bandages.

As expected Heero's intense cobalt gaze never left him what is more the wolf boy growled unhappily at his condition, the blood was old, the lashes mostly healed but the injured flesh was still a myriad of purples and greens. "It looks worse than it feels," Duo insisted, "It is healing quite well, right Father?" he asked doing his best not to flinch under the old priests tender ministrations.

"It is mending," The Father Maxwell agreed, "but it is not yet healed. I still want you to take things easy and slow for as long as your master will allow," the man cautioned as he rubbed liniment on the boy's aching muscles then wrapped them with clean linens once more.

"Yes sir," Duo nodded a stern look from the priest induced the boy to use the small step stool to climb down so as not to jostle his ribs more than he had too. "Your turn Heero," Duo patted the table, "Up."

Heero growled again and tried to back into the nearest corner. Odin had examined him quite often but that didn't mean he enjoyed the procedure or would submit to just anyone. The wolf-boy huffed, the breath of air ruffling chocolate brown bangs.

"It is all right, Father Max won't hurt you…he's good," Duo assured him.

"I've worked with changelings before and your Heero seems quite new to this form. How long has he been like this?" Father Maxwell inquired his back to them both as he absently rummaged for something in one of the drawers of his workbench, or the cupboard above it.

"Since last night, he was a wolf yesterday and has been since his maser left him in my care," Duo bit his lip thoughtfully. "Do you think he'll change back?"

"I'm sure he will in time…Ah ha! Here it is - some nice raw hide." The Father announced, holding out the treat. "You can have if you like Heero…come get it."

The wolf-boy's nostrils flared and inquisitive eyes peered out from unruly hair. Heero wasn't sure what to make of this collared human but that dry meat strip looked terribly inviting. He leaned forward tongue lolling in anticipation but he remained wary. There were so many strange scents in the room many he couldn't identify any one of them could mean danger.

But the young human seemed comfortable and the elder hadn't been the one to harm the boy. In fact, the collared man seemed as unhappy with the tailed one's condition as he was and seemed intent on fixing it. He had been hurt by humans before but Odin and the boy Duo had taught him not all two-legs were like that, perhaps this man was another of the good ones. Paw length by paw length the wolf-boy crept out of the corner and finally climbed up onto the table to take possession of the promised treat.

"Good boy." Father Maxwell patted his head and carefully examined him for general health and sign of mistreatment. "Eyes- clear and bright, Ears- clean and alert, limbs- straight and strong, heart beat- even and regular." The man spoke in a soothing tone as the examination progressed. "Lungs- a bit of congestion there but not much."

"He's been sick, that is why his master had me look after him in the first place. He mostly slept for about three days. He had fleas too but I got rid of them. Its, hard to get well when you've got nasty blood suckers sapping your strength." The boy volunteered the information, violet eyes almost hungry for approval.

"It looks like you've done a fine job of caring for him. The fact that he felt safe enough with you to shift speaks volumes. My guess is your friend here is what they call an empathic shifter. His change does not cycle with the moon as some lycanths do. His transformations are linked to emotion, not just his own, but those around him as well. You are a good influence on him." the priest smiled.

"Its only fair," The slave boy tugged at the hem of his tunic, "Heero's master was good enough to give me a name, Duo. Sister says it suits me."

"Duo is a fine name my lad, I am sure you will do it proud," the priest nodded with a gracious smile.

"You don't think Master Lowe will be angry that he isn't a wolf anymore?"

"I have not had the opportunity to meet Odin Lowe but I know something of his reputation, I doubt you have anything to fear. If I was to guess why Heero hasn't changed back already I'd say it's probably something he ate." Father Maxwell leafed through a book till he found an illustration of a plant with dark green leaves and purple flowers. "This is Wolf's bane," he explained. "Also known as monk's hood or Aconite, It is an herb that interferes with a Changling's ability to shift."

"Heero broke a vase with flowers like that," Duo nodded in realization, "I didn't think to look too close at them when I cleaned the mess up but he could have eaten some. Will it hurt him?"

"Not really. His empathic sense is dulled and that prevents the shift. How long it lasts is dependent on how much he ingested," The old priest explained.

"It couldn't have been too much, the bouquet wasn't that big and it was mostly dead already," Duo explained.

"The condition of the plant doesn't matter. The leaves are just as potent dry, three would be enough to keep him in this form from dawn to dusk. More would hold him longer. A handful could potentially cause stomach upset but to my knowledge there are no other side effects. My suggestion to you is only feed him small amounts till you are sure he has no lingering discomfort."

"Yes Father, anything else?" Duo asked.

"Actually, you may want to take advantage of this situation," the priest said thoughtfully. "Up to this point in his life I'd say your Heero has spent most of his time in bestial form. If he could change back I expect he would, quick as a thought. But if his body stays in this form, his mind will develop accordingly and you can help him learn what it means to be human."

"Solo's a very good wolf but I suppose Heero could use a bit more practice being a boy," Duo agreed watching as his friend lay on the exam table; chest down, arms and legs tucked under him, gnawing dog-like on the rawhide strip he had been given.

"I am sure there are many things you could teach him; primarily how to defend himself. Heero is vulnerable in this form and he can't change back while the wolf's bane is still in his system. We both know what your master's men are like. There is a chance one of them guessed what Heero is and left the herb where he could eat it on purpose. I know you can fight, I've seen you in the streets defending my boys. I don't usually condone violence but someday you may have to defend yourself against those pit vipers and I will not fault you for it." The priests fists clenched and his forehead creased with emotion.

"Fighting Bartlett's bullyboys serves no purpose," the slave shrugged. "I am what I am and they will do what they will do. My master permits it. Heero's master is different though, as you said. He is..." Duo didn't want to say 'a good man because Father Maxwell was a good man and comparing him to the assassin seemed wrong, but Master Lowe was nothing like Master Deklin who was undeniably 'bad.' Duo settled on "not cruel."

The boy qualified the statement with, "Master Lowe seemed to care for Solo and didn't want to leave him with just anyone. The worst ones at the house have been leaving us alone because they fear him, but there is no telling how long that will last. And Master Bartlett himself is always quick to take advantage of any situation. I'll try to teach Heero what I know but really it is just best we stay away from him," Duo reasoned.

"Yes, I think that would go without saying. You should both stay away from that man as much as possible. That is all for now," Father Maxwell sighed sadly, patting the wolf boy's back to signify he was finished with the exam. Heero looked up from chewing the strip of hide as if he hadn't even noticed what the man had been doing, but now that it was over he was all too eager to jump down.

"From what I have heard Odin Lowe is a fair man and never needlessly cruel. I am grateful Heero has fallen under the protection of such a man. I wish you were as lucky Duo. I will light a candle for you both this evening and you will always be remembered in my prayers. Would there was more I could do but I pray the Good Lord keeps a watchful eye over you when I can not."

"Understood sir," Duo nodded, again taking Heero's hand in his own. "We'd best be off now," he nodded.

"We are here if you need us," the priest reminded. Sister Helen emerged from the kitchens with a wrapped parcel of something that smelled wonderful and Duo knew better than to refuse her charity.

"Thank you Sister," he hugged her again and took the parcel.

"Father Max, thank you for everything."

"Of course my boy…Duo, any time," the man waved.

"Anything you need at all you don't hesitate. You hear me?" Helen sniffed disconsolately.

"Yes, Sister," Duo nodded solemnly.

"You too Heero, you are always welcome here," the woman wiped tears from her eyes. Duo didn't understand it… he always cried when he came and she always looked teary when he was about to leave, but that was the way things went.

He had seen all sorts of people at his master's house; most of them did things he could not begin to understand. Nor did he wish to. But it was nice to know not all people were like that. There were some genuinely good people like Father Max and Sister Helen. People who, for what ever reason, cared; even for someone like him. And that never ceased to amaze him.

~fin~

Authors Note:

I struggled quite a bit about ending things here I had originally planned to carry this story up to the return of Odin Lowe so there was a sort of connection having him in the first chapter and he last. Then I realized I did have a connection of sorts the first Chapter showed the man that made the most impact on Heero's early life and the last showed the man (and woman) who had the most impact on Duo's early life. As noted in the intro this story is part of the same AU as my story "Cursed" I have plans on the drawing board for a story that will take place after "Cursed" and if this story is received well I may write another ficklet to focus on Heero/Solo's training with Odin. I suspect there is a lot of material that could be written on Heero's early training and don't recall reading any stories cannon or AU that do more than gloss over that period. So if you need ideas be my guest and take that one. (and drop me a note so I can read it :)

As far as this timeline goes, I suspect there were many times when Odin left Heero with Duo when he had a particularly dangerous job, sometimes just over night or for days at a time. Both boys looked forward to the visits and Odin knew it. Whenever Heero was around Duo was ignored by his master's less savory associates and Heero got a break from the rigors of training. Everything was fine until the job that went wrong, and Odin didn't come back. Then Master Deklin took Heero as payment of the debt his master's failure had incurred. Saying things got bad for a while would be an understatement. Heero didn't believe Odin was really dead and didn't want to obey Deklin. Duo knew if Heero stayed in the Barlett household he would most likely get himself killed. It took some doing but Duo finally managed to convince him to escape and look for his Master. So Heero left to promising to come back for Duo and make things right again. It didn't quite work out as he planned and that is where my story "Cursed" begins.

As I wrote in the beginning I hope you enjoyed this short piece. Please review and let me know what you are thinking.

Best wishes

~windwraith


End file.
